


A Missing Conversation

by Shadowcatgirl09



Series: BOHE [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcatgirl09/pseuds/Shadowcatgirl09
Summary: A little conversation between two matriarchs about a young boy





	A Missing Conversation

Sheila places Kai on the bed turning off the bed side lamp thus coating the room in darkness. She leans over gently wiping his sweaty hair off of his forehead.

"I promise I won't let her take you."

Closing the door behind her Sheila takes her sweet time making it to her backyard. When she opens the door his grandmother is sitting at the stone patio table strumming her fingers on it impatiently. Upon seeing Sheila she stands to greet her.

"Sheila it's been a long time." Her smile is forced.

"Likewise Rhiannon." Sheila gives her an equally tight lipped smile.

At hearing her true name her hazel eyes narrow at Sheila. "You were never one to beat around the bush." She sits back down looking every bit like the royalty that she is. "Sheila he's my grand-baby and I want him with me."

"Rhiannon, we both know you just want his abilities. He's better off with me." She takes her seat as well.

"He was promised to me by Joshua."

Sheila's mouth clamped shut at that, her jaw ticking in anger.  _"Dammit Joshua. What have you done?"_

Sheila waves her hand and two cups of tea appear before them. She pushes a cup toward the faerie queen and takes a sip of her own.

Rhiannon gingerly takes a sip licking her lips in appreciation. "I guess he assumed he wouldn't have any abominations. But since my son is an asshole he does have one, which is his first born, who he decides to keep from me. Instead I must watch from the forest as he treats my grandson like dirt over and over.” Her nails scrape against the table as she grips the edge of it. "If killing him did not kill the coven too I would have did it a long time ago."

"Your court would revolt against you if brought Malachai there. He'd be in even more danger than he is here."

The queen smirks at her and right there Sheila sees it, Kai's resemblance to this woman. It's bad enough he has some of her cleverness and he's disturbingly adept at manipulation. He'd be a demon seed under her upbringing if he survived the courts.

Rhiannon finishes the cup in a few gulps. "You still make the best tea Sheila. It is home grown correct?"

"Yes it is."

"Remind me to bring some of my own the next time I come to this realm."

Sheila’s eyes narrow. "Nice try Rhiannon but that's not happening. I remember what happened the last time you “visited” him. That child came back traumatized from the faelands. It was jarring seeing such a talkative child so silent.”

"And the fae that dared to harm him were dealt with." She leans forward still holding her cup of tea. "At least let me see him."

"He doesn't want to see you." Sheila takes another sip. "I’ll send pictures of him.”

“Matriarch Bennett-”

It was Sheila’s turn to lean forward cutting her off. “Don’t try that with me. Do you know what he did when he found out he was going to be living with me? He ran to pack his bags and waited for me by the door. He said goodbye to his siblings save for Elias and Hanna. When we drove off he only looked back at his twin. After getting to my home his spirits brightened considerably, he even cooked for me as thanks. Kai only gives me a headache when it comes to my granddaughter but that’s nothing we can’t handle. You nor his parents will put him through that hell again."

Rhiannon smirks at her. "I'll relent for now." She gets up waving her hand to make a portal. "Take care of him until I return."

Sheila closes her eyes pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration as the queen leaves. She feels Charles come up behind her intertwining his fingers with hers.

“Sheila send him back to his parents. He’s only bringing trouble here.”

She partially turns to him. “No. If I send him back he’ll snap in that household. He needs a good stable environment.”

He’s perplexed by her need to protect this boy. “Then let him live with Sharon. She’s his biological aunt.”

She looks him dead in the eyes. “She’s dead Charles. Rhiannon made sure of that after Joshua exiled her from the coven.”

He sighs in defeat. Arguing with a Bennett woman is a lost cause and he’s too tired. He looks at his wife’s determined face.

“So what’s next?”

“We head to the Bennett Cottage. I need to speak with my ancestors.”


End file.
